


More Than Imagination

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	More Than Imagination

"Christ, Kingsley's sexy," Harry said into his third, then again, possibly fourth pint. 

Ron groaned. "Just go for it already, Harry."

"You just don't want to hear me going on and on about him anymore," Harry replied laughing. 

"There is that." Ron smiled. "Although if you get him that's not likely to get any better. Besides, he'd be a fool if he didn't want you." Ron paused, face suddenly serious. "Actually, if it's not my imagination, he's already interested."

Harry blinked and grinned, then reached for Ron's head. Ron pulled back, dodging Harry's embrace, and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
